Sea Dragonslayer
by mellra
Summary: This is a 'what if Naruto was born in Fiore and becomes a Dragonslayer' with an all new twist!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

**Dragonslayer of the Sea**

Hey all! Sorry that this isn't a story update but I had this challenge floating around in my head lately and I just had to post it! Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten my other obligations and will hopefully have a chapter from one of my stories out by early next month. I've recently got into reading Fairy Tail and it is actually thanks to this site that I'm now a fan, especially with the Naruto crossovers! So this will be a 'Naruto as a Dragonslayer fic' but with some of my own twists. Yes, I know that the ideas been done before, but I noticed that 70% of the stories have him as a lightning Dragonslayer and 10% with him as a Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse, 10% as a wind Dragonslayer, and the remaining 10% as an energy user or all elements type Dragonslayer, so this is my attempt at bringing about a whole new idea.

The reason that this is a challenge and not a story is because I haven't been reading Fairy Tail for long so I doubt I could do the story justice and also I'm preoccupied with both my current stories and school work. So I was wondering if you, my dear readers, would be interested in writing the story? My idea is this:  
Naruto was born in the island of Whirlpool, which is located off the coast of Fiore, not too far from Galuna Island, to the former Fairy Tail mages Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The couple left Fairy Tail a few years ago to both raise a family and to become the island's protectors. At age 5, the island was attacked by a sea demon made by Zeref, which caused the entire island to sink and killing all of the inhabitants except Naruto, whose parents protected him in a magic bubble that saved him from the tidal wave. As he was adrift in the ocean, he was later found by the Sea Dragon Jörmungandr (from Norse mythology, wiki it) and is offered to become the Sea Dragon Slayer.  
As a Sea Dragon Slayer, Naruto is able to perform most water magics and to an extent has control over ice magic (ones already performed due to being unable to freeze water himself). He also is able to use coral to create weapons like a spear or trident. Basically his attacks will be based of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage from the games, and some of his water attacks can be based off Naruto, Fairy Tail, and any other attacks you can think of. Another thing is that he can both walk on water and stay under water for an indefinite amount of time with incredible swimming capabilities.  
For the first 2 years they stay at the Demon Isle on the other side, far away from the village. Before they leave, Naruto befriends a talking 9-tailed fox (Kurama) and he agrees to come with the two, acting almost like an Exceed except with slightly different magics. During the year X777, Naruto wakes up one night to see Jörmungandr leaving and the two have a tearful goodbye with the dragon promising to come back one day. Later, Naruto is traveling Fiore and decides to join Fairy Tail after remembering how his parents used to talk about their time there.

He joins about a month after Natsu joins and is roughly the same age and the two initially have an antagonistic relationship. Though later Naruto is able to befriend Lisanna, and the two Dragonslayers decide to bury the hatchet after she 'dies', thinking that she wouldn't want them to still be fighting and they eventually settle for a friendly rivalry. I was thinking he'd join Team Natsu by canon and join them on their adventures. As for pairings I was thinking Naruto/Wendy but that's completely up to you.

P.S. Just for fun I think you should give Naruto his quirks from canon while making Kurama a narcoleptic, causing him to fall asleep at really inconvenient times and places. As for power wise, Naruto is roughly Natsu and Gray's level, maybe a bit stronger and Kurama is around Laxus' strength but is extremely lazy and doesn't go all out much.


End file.
